Memories of a Past Long Forgotten
by Synonymia
Summary: On the tenth anniversary of the end of the war, Trowa and the guys each get a mysterious invitation to spend some much needed vacation time at a resort. But who invited them, why were they invited, and why, exactly is Trowa so important? [Abandoned]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing (big surprise there eh?). If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I'd be out there writing actual episodes, continuing the greatness that is Gundam Wing. I do, however, know where you can get an excellent quesadilla. . .  
  
A/N: Well, this is my second series. I'm doing this while I finish "Love Conquers All?" Noooo, I'm not ditching my first series. This one's mainly a Trowa fic, but it also has the other main characters. Oh! It may be helpful to know who Midii Une is. . . She'll eventually appear in here. I'm just not sure when. . . let's just say soon. . . yeah, soon.  
  
  
  
Memories of a Past Long Forgotten  
  
Prologue  
  
  
AC 207   
  
". . . and thanks to their brave efforts, ten years ago. . ."  
  
"In honor of those who died. . ."  
  
"Ten years of peace. . ."  
  
  
  
Trowa Barton sighed as he turned off the TV. It was five in the morning, and the media was already in full swing. 'Why is this bothering me?' he thought as he looked out the window. 'Ten years of peace. . . that's a good thing.' He continued staring out the window, towards the rising sun. "Ten years, ten long years." he said to himself, his voice cutting through the silence that seemed to envelope his small apartment.   
  
Trowa sighed again. So much had happened in those ten years. Relena Peacecraft had matured and grown to be a great and influential leader. Her brother, Milliardo married Lucrezia Noin two years after the war. Duo Maxwell and Hilde Schibeiker had also married, and Trowa could just imagine the children that they would have. Then again. . . he didn't WANT to imagine them. Heero Yuy had surprised everyone by starting up a now prosperous computer company. Quatre Raberba Winner, his best friend, was busy running his father's corporation. Trowa didn't know what Wufei was up to.  
  
Trowa himself, had left the circus in AC 202 and became a mobile suit flight instructor. Catherine had stayed. The circus would always be her home and she couldn't fathom leaving it. They kept in touch and talked to each other at least once a week. Still, loneliness seemed to prevail in his life. How long would he have to endure waking up alone. . . Knowing that he was alone?  
  
The sound of the doorbell snapped Trowa out of his silent spell. He looked at his watch as he stood up and was surprised to find that it was nine o clock. Realizing he'd fallen asleep, Trowa opened the door and saw a rather impatient mailman.  
  
"You Trowa Barton?"   
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
"I got a letter for you. Says you had to receive it in person. Sign here."  
  
Trowa signed the paper dubiously, and received the white envelope. He entered his living room and sat at the table. Eyeing the mysterious envelope, Trowa tore it open gently. Who would be sending him mail? Who would go through the trouble of having it hand delivered, especially on a holiday such as this? He pondered these things as he pulled out the letter.  
  
The letters were beautifully written in silver ink. "Dear Mr. Trowa Barton. . . In honor of ten years of peace, you have been invited to spend the week at Madrid, Spain, at the historic resort, "La Isla Triste." This resort is in the process of becoming a historical monument and therefore this may be the last time that anyone will be able to vacation there. Consider yourself lucky. We will be expecting you there and waiting with open arms." Trowa finished reading the letter aloud and placed it back in the envelope. He leaned backward in his seat and closed his eyes. Then the vid-phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Trowa asked as he turned on the phone. He was surprised to see his best friend, Quatre on the tiny screen. Quatre had been too busy with his business to call anyone lately. Trowa began to wonder why Quatre had called.  
  
"Hi Trowa. . . I was waiting for a good time to call. You know I'm not good with the time difference between here and Earth. So, did you get an invitation to that Spanish resort?"  
  
Trowa almost laughed at the irony of it all. "Yeah, I just got it."  
  
"So. . . Are you going?"  
  
"I don't know. . . Did anyone else get an invitation?"  
  
"From what I've heard, Heero and Duo got one each. I think Wufei got one, I'm not sure."  
  
Trowa thought for a moment. "I don't know, I'll have to think about it."  
  
"Okay. . . Well, I have to go. . . Winner Corporation's calling."  
  
Trowa hung up and sat on his black leather couch. He sighed as he laid back and ran his hands through his hair. "Ten years of peace?"  
  
Maybe ten years of loneliness was a better way to look at it. . .  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. . . . (well, obviously!)  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Well, this is the prologue to my second series. (can we tell that I like series'???) I think I have a better idea where this is going than I do with "Love Conquers All?" I'm not giving away anything, so nyah!  
  
Oh, if you're about as fluent in Spanish as I am, La Isla Triste should be translated into "the sorrowful island" I don't know, I was never good in Spanish (now why am I a senior taking French I???)  
  
But anyway, I'm gonna reassure you, this is nothing like "The Haunting" or anything like that (probably because I didn't like that movie much) It will deal with a mansion and a haunting of some sort, but nothing stupid or cliched. All I'll say this that it deals with loneliness and Trowa's coming to terms with his past. Nope, I'm not saying more!  
  
Well, I'll stop babbling and let you go off on your merry way. I'd just like one thing, if you have enough time or genuinely LIKE this so far. (I know, hard to imagine) Please review! I'd appreciate it greatly. I know this doesn't sway many to review, you'll review if you review, but I'll ask nonetheless. Whew, I think that's enough. Ciao! LCA part 5 should be out within two weeks. (this part is kinda hard for me to write) Well, Ciao, this time for real!!!!  
  
Aaaand, if there are any questions, contact me either by e-mail or by review. (flames not accepted, they will however, be laughed at, then promptly erased. . . your address will then be blocked. . . Hell hath no fury like an angry Goddess of Death ^_^)  



	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Why would you think that I own Gundam Wing. . . or, for that matter, any anime? My talent is by far, more inferior than any of those great, wonderful, writers and animators. . . (sniffle)  
  
I DO, however own the following characters: Zhen (Midii's brother, his name means ten in German)   
  
A/N: Well, here's part one in my new little series. The prologue's been up for a godawfully long time, but hasn't really been read much... oh well! Just to clarify: This part takes place a week after it. Oh, and I know this may seem a bit short... I've explained much in the endnotes.... so here goes:  
  
  
Memories of a Past Long Forgotten  
Part 1  
  
  
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
Her voice rang loudly over the video phone. Trowa recognized the concern and curiosity present in Catherine's voice. She was constantly worrying about her younger brother. Maybe it was because he never seemed to voice his emotions. Maybe it was because he wasn't seeing anyone, and as far as Catherine knew -hadn't ever really dated at all. Maybe it was just because he was her younger brother and she felt she had to protect him. Nonetheless, she worried about him more than he liked to acknowledge.   
  
Trowa hesitated for a moment, but knew he couldn't lie. Somehow Cathy managed to see through each lie he attempted to get by her. He sat down on his bed. "I got invited to spend a week at a resort in Spain. It's called. . ." He grabbed a piece of paper from his desk, "It's called La Isla Triste. . . It's supposed to be a famous historical place. . . To tell you the truth, I've never heard of it. . . How about you?"  
  
Catherine thought for a moment. "No, I haven't. The name sounds vaguely familiar, like something out of a dream. . . I don't know. So, you're going?"  
  
"Yeah, from what I heard, everyone else is going as well. You can come if you like."  
  
"I don't know Trowa. . . you're leaving soon, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, tell me where it is and I'll see if I can drop by while you're there. You know. . . to check on you."  
  
Trowa sighed. He had a feeling that she would never stop doing that to him.  
  
Catherine noticed what he did immediately and smiled, "Well, you know how I feel about those friends of yours. They're your friends, but I can still have my opinions about them, and I think they're bad news."  
  
A faint smile appeared briefly on Trowa's face, "And you know how much I value your opinion, Cathy." He looked down to his watch, "I'm sorry, I have to get off. . . I have a plane to catch if I want to make it to Spain by tonight." He said good-bye, and hung up. Minutes later he was in a cab on the way to the airport.  
  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
  
The girl was obviously in a state of ecstatic shock. She pushed back a lock of wavy blonde hair and read the letter she had received in the mail. She sat down on her bed and began to read it again.   
  
"What's up Midii?" The girl turned around and saw her brother Zhen standing in the doorway. He walked to her side, "So what's this package I saw you get this morning?" He looked quizzically down at the letter in her hands.  
  
Midii smiled, "Recognition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Recognition for the work I did during the war. . ."  
  
"I thought no one knew about that. After all, you were a spy. . . I didn't think they kept files on that little profession. . .." Zhen looked down at his feet and thrust his hands in his pockets, "So. . . what does it say?"  
  
"I've been invited to spend a week in a Spanish resort."  
  
"A week, eh? What resort?"  
  
"La Isla Triste. I think I remember hearing something about it years ago. . . hmm," Midii thought for a moment, "Don't remember hearing about it as a resort though, just a mansion." Midii was quiet for a moment.  
  
"Well, maybe they upgraded it into a resort. I dunno. I've never heard of the place myself. Are you going?"  
  
Midii laughed, "Of course! How can I pass this up?"   
  
Zhen stood up, "Well, if you're leaving soon, you better start packing."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
He was dreaming again.  
  
It happened almost nightly. Trowa would fall asleep and dream of two possible people. There was that girl, the blonde spy from his childhood. . . Midii. . . Then there were the darkened, unfocused visions of his parents. He would awaken with a gasp, his heart pounding, and attempt to make sense of the dreams.  
  
Some things in his life would never make sense though. . .  
  
He wished that he could remember more about the blonde spy. . . He wished he could see his parents' faces more clearly. Nothing ever worked though.  
  
And, once again, he was reliving his past. This time the dream focused on the latter vision, the vision of his parents. He was his current age in this dream, and though he tried to save them, they still died. No matter what Trowa did, the outcome was always the same.  
  
But, this time the dream was cut off, and Trowa was spared from the pain and heartache of his own repressed memories. The plane began to land, and although the sound of the screeching tires startled him momentarily, he was thankful to end his hellish dreams. Perhaps one day he would finally remember these memories of a past long forgotten.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero Yuy was a bit wary of the invitation. It seemed a bit odd to get invited by an unnamed person to a place he had never heard of, yet that wasn't the thing that made him especially wary. The world was celebrating ten years of peace. Heero was worried that this invitation was a way to get him, and his wife, into a dangerous position.  
  
Relena Dorlian, now Relena Dorlian Peacecraft - Yuy, had been the victim of too many attempted assassinations and kidnappings. The thought that this holiday could be a field day for terrorists was still nagging at the back of Heero's mind. But, Relena wanted to go, insisted on going, and there was no way for Heero to say no to her when she put her mind to something. He didn't want to see her go off alone, so he gave in and began packing his bags. At least if something happened he would be able to protect her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Quatre stepped out of the small taxi with Dorothy Catalonia and looked up at the resort in awe. It was beautiful, unlike most buildings he would see, and definitely unlike any currently built. It looked like something out of a historical movie or book. The architecture couldn't be described with one word. Rather, it was a mixture of American Colonialism, Gothic, Greek, and countless others.   
  
"I wonder how old it is. . ." Dorothy said, breaking the silence. Quatre looked at her and smiled. They hadn't seen each other for nine years, that was until he heard her determined knock on his office door. It was around his twenty sixth birthday, and he had been overrun by work. He had opened the door, and there she was. She had apologized profusely, on the verge of tears for her actions during the war. They went out to an Italian restaurant, that night. One year later, they were still seeing each other.   
  
"I don't know." Quatre said, snapping out of the small thoughtful daze he had been in, and motioning for her to follow him. "It has very interesting architecture. "  
  
"I'll say. They even have gargoyles." Dorothy smiled as she passed by a small stone griffin.  
  
They got to the huge wooden door with a small, rusty knocker with a lion's head on it. Quatre reluctantly grabbed the knocker and began to pound on the door. After a few minutes, an old woman opened the door.  
  
"Hello. Welcome to La Isla Triste. May I ask who you two are?"  
  
"Oh!" Quatre dropped his bags and shook her hand. "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, and this is Dorothy Catalonia."  
  
"My name is Viviana DeMarco," the woman said as she shook his hand. "We are very pleased to have you here at La Isla. Please, follow me..."  
  
Quatre stared at the woman's face. There was something familiar about her... Something in her eyes... He'd seen her before, but where? The woman turned around and began to lead them into the majestic building. Though her back was turned to them, Quatre couldn't shake the feeling that he had met Viviana DeMarco... That he had seen those green eyes before...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Wufei wasn't happy. He didn't know how Sally had managed to drag him along with her. Didn't know why she had even wanted to drag him along with her. But, somehow, she had, and now he was sitting next to her in a plane heading for Spain.  
  
They'd both gotten the invitation. Something about celebrating the efforts of those who helped bring in ten years of peace. Truth be told, he didn't want to go-- at all. She had somehow managed to wrangle him into it. He'd make sure not to let her do it again.  
  
Wufei sighed as he leaned back in his seat. Six more hours in the plane... almost an eternity...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Trowa dropped his bags and zipped his gray jacket. A cool breeze began to slow lightly threw the trees surrounding the entryway to the building. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air, the scent of the ocean. He loved it, but something was nagging at the back of his mind...  
  
What was that feeling? Almost like deja vu, but he'd never been to Spain... Ever. So what was this he was feeling?  
  
Before he got remotely close to an answer, a cab pulled up beside him. Trowa turned around and watched as a blonde girl stepped out and handed the fare the driver. She then yanked two large duffel bags out with her, and watched as the cab sped off in the distance.  
  
Trowa felt like fainting... "Midii..."  
  
The girl focused on her rather large bags and began to pick them up, "How do you know my..." She gazed up at the taller man, and jumped back in surprise... "Nanashi???"  
  
"Midii?" Trowa felt himself truly smile for the first time in a while.   
  
"I can't believe this!" Midii dropped her bags, but didn't know what to do. What do you do when you see someone for the first time in seventeen years? Hug, shake hands... She was far too confused, and it looked as if he was as well...  
  
"Yeah..." Trowa was silent for a moment. "So... should we go inside? It's getting a bit cold..."  
  
"Uhm... yeah. That's a good idea..." They began to walk to the huge mansion... the awkward silence only growing...  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Yeah... that is a bit short... much shorter than I usually do parts. However, I thought this was an opportune area to finish this part. Plus, I haven't put anything up lately... well, under "Shinimegami Winner"   
  
Truth be told... I've been busy. Very busy. Not only with school-- senior year's a killer, but also family issues, issues with friends, issues with my future... (got into Loyola Marymount, but where do I get the money???)  
  
Plus, with the end of Gundam Wing's run on CN, my interest in writing these two series' has dropped significantly. No worries! I'll most likely continue... spring break's coming up! Plus, I simply hate to begin something and not finish... it just bothers me too much.  
  
So, yeah... If I think correctly, I know where this little story's going... if you have any suggestions, e mail me at nanashi_neko@yahoo.com or put something in a review! I love hearing what ya'll think! Don't go TOO far away! I'll try to post more regularly!!! ^_~  
  
  
Ciao,  
~Shini!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
